User talk:Liaison Shaw
Reply Hey Margerard. I appreciate your help with the chat. It still won't work for me, but after thinking about it; it may be because I am currently living and going to school at a place were it may be blocked. That means I am restricted to user talk pages and forums for chating. Thank god that this wiki is not blocked. Well I hope you are having a great day!(Darion Cousland (talk) 22:05, August 3, 2014 (UTC)) :Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. Well maybe another time, at another place. Thanks, and you too have a wonderful day! -- 22:20, August 3, 2014 (UTC) My Reply Hello Margerard thank you for putting your guidelines on here for me to see. I will follow all of them to the very best of my abillity. Well if you would like to chat I was woundering if you had any Dragon Age topic you wanted to descuss?(also I'm not the best speller, so sorry if you see a lot of misspelled words) What ever you want I will talk about anything. Well have a great day!(Darion Cousland (talk) 14:52, August 4, 2014 (UTC)) Hey, I'm glad I could help with the "guidelines", figured I would try and help those who are relatively new to writing messages and/or comments. I'm also open to pretty much anything if you'd like to chat, but to be honest I'm kinda bad at chatting on my own, unless the other one knows what they want to talk about. So if you'd like to chat, I'd leave the topic up to you really if you don't mind. But to not be completely passive; I suppose the easiest topic on this wiki would be Inquisition, no? -- 16:03, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Topic Well Inquisition it is then. After all it is only the hottest topic on this wiki, and rightly so. My next queston now would be; what are you most excited about with DAI? For me it would have to be... well everything! From the combat to the character creation to the story the envornment, the new game engine, the new features, the companions, the romances theirs just so much! one of the things that I hope for the most is that we find out what has happend to the Warden/Warden Commander and Hawke, and that I get to see a reuion with my Warden and Morrigan( yes I'm a guy but what can I say I'm a romantic) who he loves(I know this is unlikely, but I can dream), but I am interested in learning what you are most excited about.(Darion Cousland (talk) 16:59, August 4, 2014 (UTC)) As a quick suggestion - it's best to add title only if you are writing a message completely unrelated from a previous one. This title, "Chat Topic" will be just fine and we can continue talking below it :) What I'm most excited about is the new characters and that hopefully we can get to explore them and their stories fully. Romance is part of that, as companions may be a bit more open about a thing or two when in a relationship, so I'm sure I will have multiple playthroughs to see what difference would it make if I romanced this or that character. I'm also eager to see the customization options, I heard we get to change even pretty small details such as the inner and outer color of the iris. That sounds pretty neat to me, even if it's just a very small thing, as I'm a sucker for character customization. Combat-wise, I hope to explore all sorts of abilities and be amazed by all the "choreographies" of special moves. I know a lot of people don't like it, but at least it doesn't make me feel like I'm looking at a bunch of amateurs whacking enemies away like in Origins. And also at least it's not that insanely fast like it was in the second game. What I can't say I'm too excited about is crafting, I never had the patience for that in any game, but perhaps I might feel encouraged enough to fiddle with crafting if I can make more unique looking stuff for my character. Also, while I understand why so many would be happy to see a conclusion to their previous characters' story, I can't say I'm really waiting for that. If anything, I find the idea of bringing them back very impractical for various reasons. But by all means, I'd like to hear about them somehow, just... not meet them. Any idea what your first playthrough will be like? -- 17:52, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I will most likely play a Human Male Warrior on my first play through. I will admit that my DAO/A and DA2 were both human warriors, but what can I say I love playing warriors.I think it's because I've always loved knights they are my favorite part of the fantasy/midevel theme . I'll romance Cassandra(fell in love with her in Dawn of The Seeker) I romance more based on personality than looks. It's the reason I chose Morrigan in DAO and Isabella in DA2. My main party will consist of Cassandra(as my support Warrior) Varric (as my rouge) and Solas (as my mage) and then myself. I typicly love always having my LI in my party in pretty much all Bioware games(that's just how I roll). I will probably choose the British voice for first play through. I'm not really sure about anything else for the play through right now. I have a total of five play throughs planed in total. My last two will be female I'm thinking Qunari and Elf American voice for the Qunari and Alixes' lovely voice for the Elf. I will tell you about the plans for my other four play throughs as well as the names for all five characters when I can find the paper with all the stuff that I wrote on it. As far as the combat was concerned I did not mind DAOs combat that much granted it's probably because I played WOW for years and was already comfortable with that type of combat. My only quable with DA2s combat was the annoying waves, but I can understand how the fast paced part would also be annoying. It looks like DAI is going to have the best combat of the three though. Also I'm with you on crafting. Well what about your first play through?(Darion Cousland (talk) 22:16, August 4, 2014 (UTC)) I also bring along LI's in my party, it just feels right to have them there even though story-wise, that means endangering them - but on the other hand, they're always there helping you with decisions as a partner would. Interestingly, I favor anything but warriors usually :P They are the last on my list when it comes to playthrough, since they just don't have the advantages I'm looking for. I like to be more or less self-sufficient, either I heal or I pick locks and then I can be complemented by someone else. But as a warrior, I'd need to be complemented by two other people instead of just one, if you get what I mean. But regardless of that, I really just prefer the dexterous rogues or powerful mages. About my first playthrough, I will probably go with an elven rogue with Alix's voice, and I might romance Sera or Josephine for the first time. Not sure since Sera is a rogue as well, but I might do what you said in Cassandra's case, have her as a back-up rogue. I will pbring her along anyway since she seems really likeable to me, so might as well... :D About the order of the rest of the playthroughs, I'm not sure. All I know is that I want to try every race, every class, every specialization and every romance. Goodness I just can't wait for it! -- 14:57, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I found that paper with the names of all of my Characters for DAI on it as well as teir race class etc. I will most likely have it up later today or tommrow. I'ts funny though I usaly don't like nicro-managing in real life, yet I micro-manage in games like crazy. By making sure that every single minute detail is planned exactly how I want it lol.([[User:Darion Cousland|Darion Cousland] (talk) 15:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC)) I found the notebook with my plans for my Inquisition platroughs. My 1st character will be a Human male Warrior who will have the Templar speck; his name will be "Jason Trevelyan".My 2nd Character will be a male Dalish Elf Rouge who will probaly have the Ranger speck; his name will be "Zane Lavellan". My 3rd character will be a Male Qunari Mage not sure what speck yet. His name will be "Xandrix Adaar". My 4th character will be a Male Dwarf Rouge who will have the Assian speck; his name will be "Kroll Cadash" My 5th character will be a Female Qunari Warrior who will have the Reaver speck; her name will be "Natia Adaar". My 6th and last character( I said 5 in one of the post above, but it changed to 6) will be a Dalish Elf female Mage don't know what speck yet; her name will be "Neria Lavellan". What will you have what will their names and classes be; if you even know yet?(Darion Cousland (talk) 17:16, August 6, 2014 (UTC)) Hah, micro-managment, sometimes I do that but only once I have existing characters. Sounds neat :D -- 00:20, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I would like to know what plans you have for your DAI characters, and what their names will be if you even know your self yet(Darion Cousland (talk) 14:33, August 7, 2014 (UTC)) I have no idea about anything just yet, all I know is that my first playthrough will be as neutral as possible. That's why I prefer to be a (usually dual wielder) rogue on a first run, it feels like they are between the typical muscle-for-brains and the radical mages on a scale, and that the rogue class is the one with which I can truly be without commitment to one side or another, as I'd be too busy chasing ladies and gentlemales and cracking jokes and skulls left and right. :P I also look at the first rogue playthrough as "scouting" the possibilities of the game, so in the next playthroughs I'd play a bit more knowledgeable. But really that's all I know, I come up with names on the spot usually, and they often just made up names by me, or words from my language (though that's a bit harder). An example is how I named my Cousland Arva; árva means orphan, or someone who belongs nowhere. It was a foreshadowing of sorts. But yeah, no idea about future names as I tend to decide on the spot, looking at the face and considering the character's personality. -- 16:14, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I usaly make the chacter look like the name I think that's cool how you give your chracters names from words that mean things in your language. Usaly if I can't make the chacter look how I want choose a preset that looks the closeset; change a few things hair color, hair style, eye color etc. I also role play them and know who I want them to be before I start, but sometimes as their storys progress they evolve and become something beyond what I originaly intended them to be. (Darion Cousland (talk) 13:46, August 11, 2014 (UTC)) Hey Margerard! Have you seen the DAI trailer that's posted on the wiki? It's called The Enemy of Thedas. Well it has Hawke in it running around with the Inquisitor confirming Hawke being in DAI. I don't know what his/her involvement will be yet but it comfirms a role of some sort. Someone on one of the forum post said that Laidlaw confirmed that their will be a way to costamize Hawke apearance wise. I'm excited about this what about you? Also do you think this means we will see the Warden back as well? (Darion Cousland (talk) 12:57, August 14, 2014 (UTC)) How is your day? Hello how are you today? I left a reply to your post under the "Chat Topic" section ( I responded via the edit link on the top of the topic headline. I hope this was the right way to do it) not trying to bug you about it or anything I just wanted to ask if you are having a good day. I am! I look forward to chating with you.(Darion Cousland (talk) 14:24, August 5, 2014 (UTC)) Hey, just saw that you left another message. I just woke up not long ago and then I tried to answer to the previous one but always got derailed somehow, sorry for that. I suppose that kind of speaks of my day, as I haven't got to do too many things :P by the way, clicking on "Edit" anywhere is a good choice to reply to previous messages. Speaking of me waking up not long ago, where are you from if I may ask? -- 14:57, August 5, 2014 (UTC) As in were do I currently live or were was I born? I was born in Jacksonville Florida and lived their for 12 years of my life. I moved when I was 12 to were I live in South Carolia. I have lived in this state for 7 almost 8 years. To save you from having to do the math that means I'm 19. I will be turning 20 in October. May I ask where you're from? (Darion Cousland (talk) 15:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry that I have gotten to respond only now, I burnt my left hand today and I was half-handed for most of the day. Anyway, I'm from Hungary but if all goes accordingly to my plans, I won't stay here for much longer. Since you shared your age I suppose it's only fair to mention I'm also 20, turning 21 in April. -- 23:18, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello Margerard! I'm sorry that you burnd your hand:( I hope it feels better! It's so cool to chat with someone from a forien country(espessialy a European nation. I've always wanted to visit many countries in Europe) I don't get that chance often living in the U.S.A. I also think it's cool that we are about the same age. You said that " If all goes accordingly to my plans, I won't stay here for much longer." May I ask as to where you plan on going?(Darion Cousland (talk) 14:20, August 6, 2014 (UTC)) Haha, actually, I intend to move to the states as well. It was a hard decision though, it will be very different in a lot of ways and far from home, and thus a bit scary (I've never even been outside the country really), but I'm still eager and excited. Since plans came up, do you have any plans for your future? Like, studying or working as something? -- 14:47, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I know that moving is always a scary thing,but I think you will like it here. It will most likely take a little getting used to our culture is probaly I little differant from yours(although from what I can gather we realy don't differ in that many ways from many European nations; I don't know about yours however, but I'm sure you will be ok) Like every society we have our flaws, but we also have our great things too! Anyway if it makes you feel any better you can tell me what you look most forward to moving here, and what you love most about your country. As far as my plans for the future I plan to go to Filmschool and become a vioce actor in video games.This has always been my dream! What part of the U.S. are moving to?(Darion Cousland (talk) 15:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC)) If all goes well, I'll move to Iowa eventually. And awww, now I envy you a bit. I really really wish I could be a voice actor, then again I've always wished a lot of things to come true. It's just... I like the idea of acting with my voice, the anxiety would still be there but less than actually acting - also wouldn't require me to memorize scripts, so yeah, I'd love it if I had a chance to get into it. However, I will probably never have a chance to do that thanks to my distinct accent, and even aside that... I just don't see how I could get into it at all, if ever. Do you have any record of yourself to see a sample or something? -- 00:20, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I have my own IMDB page( You can look me up on their if you want to, but let me know so i can give you you my real name otherwise you will never find my page on their), but unforntenatly it is only the credits of student films of me "regular acting"(I was in a film class in Highschool) and also some writing credits. I don't have a demo real or anything like that. I have a few dvds burned with the projects I've worked on, but nothing really recorded online or ealse where. Also just because you have have a distinct accent does not mean you won't be able to do it. I mean look at most RPGs nowadays they are practacly flooded with a mixed cast of actors of lots of differant nationalities. We've got all sorts of accents in their Brithish(my favorite and I can make a pretty good one!), North American, Italian, French, Norwiegen, Russian, German, Scotish, Irish, etc. My point is if they keep adding so many differant typs of European accents then maby they will include yours on day. Besides having a distintive, and forien accent is cool; it beats my boring "lack of accent" American one. Anyway what does a Hungaryian accent sound like anyway; is close to any other European accent(just so I can form a picture in my mind) or is it completely unique?(Darion Cousland (talk) 14:27, August 7, 2014 (UTC)) IMDB page? Hey, that's already something I think :P I don't have many samples of my voice, there's about... two videos in which I speak Hungarian, and only one where I speak English but there I derp and squeal quite a lot as I'm playing Team Fortress 2 with someone. I wonder how could I describe my accent - which is a bit different from other Hungarian's accent as I have been speaking English mostly for a while now, and that rubbed off on me - but it's really hard. Well you played Mass Effect, do you remember the quarians' accents, especially Tali's? Mine has been compared to hers a lot, though not sure about the level of similarity myself. I could try and speak somewhere, sometime, and show it to you if you're interested. Aside my accent, I'd also need to practice English even more as I still have tendency to get stuck over how to pronounce a word or two, but I guess that could be helped in time. Still, would have no idea how to get into it in a place where I'd be a stranger for a long while. And just to not leave your question unanswered, but I must note again, this is not my kind of accent; here's a song that can show you the general without-practice Hungarian accent. Though admittedly, this song has a comedic aspect to it as well, but more or less accurate nonetheless. :P -- 16:14, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry that I have not responded in a few days I was buisy for the later part of last week. I hope you have been well! I do indeed know who Tali is from Mass Effect she is who my Shepard romanced after all. I would like veary much for you to possibly record yourself speaking if you would like and I will most likely do the same thing(not because you need to hear the American accent witch I'm sure you've already heard in plenty places already, but because if you make a video I think it's only fair.) I will also check out this song on one of my friends personal computers where it isent blocked(they block almost everything here I know it's annoying). If you like you can ask me about any English word that you don't understand the meaning to, or don't are not sure how to pronounce and I will help you. Well have a great day! (Darion Cousland (talk) 13:59, August 11, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry I haven't responded in a while either, I've been feeling like I could spread myself only so thin lately, and I caught up with sleep just last night - before that, I've been running on 1-2 hours of sleep. I'm on my own for a week now and I have to keep doing things during the day, but everything I'm interested in (people, DA etc) are available at night. Thanks for the offer, I'll keep it in mind. I will try to have a recording of me speaking English then at some point, but make sure you will too in the future. :P I respond to the message you wrote in the other topic above, so we'd keep things in one place. I did hear of the news - I put them on the wiki actually :P I'm not too excited about Hawke and the small chance of Hawke being there. I think it could be problematic, but since Hawke is already there, I hope they know what they're doing and that they can solve all issues with them being there. I really don't know about the Warden, I mean Hawke is easier to have along, since Hawke has both a voice and a preset personality. But the Warden as an NPC? Has no voice, no iconic looks, no preset personality... I don't know how they'd pull that off. However, this is kinda unfair, since they "invite" one of our previous heroes (the less popular one) but not the other one :/ so yeah, I'm not excited, rather cautious about it. However, I adore the rest, they're just such a tease about the character customization, they barely showed anything. Hopefully sometime they will show more. Anyway, again, sorry about not responding for so long. How are you doing? -- 09:24, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Margerard I'm doing great thanks for asking. It's okay that you haven't responded for a while sometimes life happens. Anyway I also have somewhat mixed feelings about Hawke and possibly the Warden/Warden Commander. My feelings on the subject balance on the brink of excitment and terror. At first I was just excited, but then when I stoped to think about it terror begain to mix with the excitment. What if it creates problems with Hawke and or the Warden(if he/she is even in it at all) wanting to do one thing, and my Inquisitor wanting to do the other? As much as I can figure it worse case senario my Inquisitor has to take up arms against my Hawke and/or the Warden possibly leading to them being enemies or their deaths. I don't want this to happen hints where the terror part comes in. If it goes the other way and they end up becomeing friends and allies of the Inquisitor then great! It will most likely be awsome.I'm not sure how they can work the story around it, but if anyone could do it Bioware could. Still I can understand your reservations about it; I even agree it would be unfair to include Hawke and not the Warden/Warden Commander. I don't think that Bioware would make this big of a mistake whichn is why I'm a firm believer that comfirmation of one is comfirmation of the other as well. It could be a nightmare waiting to happen, or it could be something realy cool we will just have to wait and see. Also wow it sounds like your really biusy(so I'm not the only one then lol) just remember not to ware yourself to thin and get plenty of sleep(not trying to lecture just trying to be a good friend and remind you to get some rest) because it's good for you. Have a wonderfuly splended day! I hope to speak to you again soon! - your friend Darion. (Darion Cousland (talk) 14:39, August 18, 2014 (UTC)) Dracowrath's chat ban So, how long is the chat ban this time? It's already been 24 hours, and it still isnt letting me back in. --Dracowrath (talk) 00:01, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :The length of the ban is three days. As inappropriate behavior occurs more and more often, the length will increase accordingly, while tolerance towards it may decrease the same way. You can also see the length of your ban , or furthermore you may click on the chat ban log on your contributions' page to see all past and present bans. -- 00:20, August 7, 2014 (UTC)